Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. In some cases, it may be desirable for a user to be able to affect the operation of an HVAC system from a remote location relative to the HVAC controller using, for example, a mobile wireless device.